Immortal Lover
by pippenaxelsmith
Summary: Axel and Roxas finally get together after being friends for a long time. Axel is the vampire in the relationship. Involves lemon.
**A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. If you don't like boyxboy please turn away. Now! To those who love reading boyxboy. Enjoy:)**

 **Roxas's POV**

The smell of sweat was in the air. I don't know why I decided to come to the strip club. Guys like me are walking around wit a speedo and a multicolor bow tie as their work uniform. I think the color of the bow tie was a smart choice. This is a gay strip club after all. I smiled slightly and looked around, none of my friends are here. Thank God! What would Axel do if he seen me here? I smiled brighter and took a seat at an empty booth. I love Axel, we've been best friends all our life. I let him drink my blood when he was hunger. I nearly cried when he first walked into the sunlight. I thought he was going to burst into flames. He just laughed at me and said that humans made it up. All vampires can walk in the sun. I remember crying my eyes with relief. I thought he was going to laugh at me, but he hugged me instead. I think that's when I fell in love with him, we were ten years old, "Roxy!" I jolted out of memory lane and looked up to see Axel staring down at me. His fiery mane was a little wild and free down his back. I spotted the multicolor bow tie and the shiny silver speedo. I swallowed nervously and glanced away from him, "I-I-I didn't know you worked h-here."

He chuckled, my heart lifted, "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't have the guts to tell."

I fixed my gaze upon him again. His body is like the appearance of sex-god. Six pack, visible pubic bone, smooth skin, and perfect muscle tone. God I love this man! I shook my head, "were you saying anything?"

He placed his notepad and pen on the table. I scooted over, he sat next to me with his signature smile on his luscious lips. I resisted the urge to lick mine in a subconscious manner. His fangs pressed up against his lips in a teasing way. I want him so badly. He moved closer to me, I resisted the urge to lean forward, "what's wrong, Roxy? You seem a little distracted."

His scent tickled my nose. Geez Axel, you are intoxicating! I bit my lip, "nothing," I murmured looking away from him. I shuddered feeling his hand caress my cheek. I locked my gaze onto his, "are you sure?"

His breath smelled of mint and something sweet. I whimpered and looked away from him, "it's you!" I blurted out.

He pulled my face towards his, "I know. I've known since we were ten. Your pulse don't lie. I've seen it multiple accelerate whenever I came near or touched you. I love you too, Roxy so much. I'd do anything for you. You're mine and I'm yours forever. I made that promise multiple times mentally."

My heart swelled, I kissed him. He kissed me back and pulled me closer to him, "I love you, I love you," he murmured through the kiss.

I pulled away, "I love you too."

I kissed him again, putting all of my passion into it. He responded back just as fervently as me The sound of wolf whistles filled the air. I tried to pull away but Axel held me in place. "Go home, Axel and take your boyfriend with you."

I blushed, Axel pulled away and smiled at me. M heart soared, I looked past him to see a whole bunch of strippers and waiters standing near our booth. A silver-haired man with a black cloak hanging off his tan board shoulders stepped up to us. He smiled at me, "this must be the human you were going on about?" He asked curiously, his hazel eyes seemed to glow in the dim flashing lights. Axel nodded and turned towards him, "yes, this is my boyfriend, Roxas. Roxas this is my boss, Xemnas."

I stood up and held out my hand. Xemnas shook my hand firmly and handed Axel his bag. He took it and threw on the clothes that was in the bag. I felt a wave of disappointment, I didn't want him to cover up. I held back a whimper before it escaped. He grabbed my hand and squeezed, "you ready to go?"

I glanced at him, he was staring down at me with his beautiful acid green eyes. I smiled, "ready, bye guys. It was nice meeting you all."

"Byeee." they said.

Axel used his vamp seed to get us home. He didn't care about me leaving my car parked at the strip club. I knew what he wanted to do because I wanted to do it as well. Our house wasn't too far away from the strip club, but far enough. I was pressed up against the front door as soon as it was closed. I felt myself harden at his dominance and strength. He placed light nips to my ear. I moaned and tangled my fingers into his hair. He moaned in my ear. I shivered at the delicious sound and grinded myself up against him. He grinded back, I nearly screamed ecstasy at the feeling. I dug my nails into his scalp. He moved down to my neck, my eyes closed and my mouth parted open subconsciously while tingles danced down my spine. "Bite me," I moaned.

He rolled his hips, I arched up against him. An excited chill ran down my spine as his fangs pressed up against my neck. He sunk his fangs in, a mix of pain and pleasure rushed over me. Stars crossed my vision, "oooh Axel." I whimpered in pleasure while he consumed small sips of my blood. He off our clothes with his vamp speed. He pulled away from me and licked the blood off his lips. I pressed my lips up against his tasting my blood. He held me up against the door and grabbed my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist, he held the back of my thighs for support. "Are you ready?" He asked huskily placing kisses to my jawline and lips. I nodded, "place three of your fingers into your mouth than insert one finger at a time until you're adjusted."

I coated three of my fingers in my saliva and slowly entered one finger into my puckered entrance. I squirmed a little at the weird feeling. My cheeks flamed at the intense gaze Axel was giving me, "I'm fine."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I entered a second finger and bit my lip. Pain slashed across my somewhat stretched out hole. I made scissoring motions and thrusted my fingers deeper in an upwards motion. I gasped feeling a wave of pleasure strike me, "I found my prostate."

He kissed my shoulder, "that's good, Roxy. Just add the last finger so it won't be too painful when I enter you."

I blushed at the image and feeling of his thick and lengthy member inside of me. I added a third finger, the pain struck me again. I whimpered and bit my lip a little harder. I thrusted my fingers up against my prostate, stars exploded behind my eyes again. I grinded myself up against my fingers. I held Axel's gaze and slowly took my out my fingers, "I'm ready," I breathed out huskily.

He smiled, "are you sure? I enjoyed watching you prepare yourself." I blushed and nodded. "This is going to hurt a little," he said pressing himself up against my entrance.

My heart accelerated in excitement. He thrusted all of himself inside of me. I nearly screamed, I held onto him. The pain was a lot worse than when I had my fingers inside of me. I felt overstretched, tears streamed down my burning cheeks. He whispered comforting words in my ear. I took a deep breath and relaxed as much as my body would allow me. "I'm not going to move until you're ready."

I nodded and wiped away my tears. The pain started to subside a little bit at a time. I focused my attention on how close he was to me. I smiled, he's inside of me. We are finally becoming one. "You're smiling."

His voice released me from my dazed state. I stared into his eyes, "I know, move."

A flash of concern swept over his features. I shook my head and grinded my hips down. We gasped at the same time, "I trust you," he breathed pressing his lips up against mine.

He thrusted in a slow and hard rhythm. I kissed him back, grinding my hips down. A hot wave of pleasure soared through my veins. I pulled my lips away from him and held his lustful gaze. My hard cock twitched, "faster."

He sped up and buried his face in my neck. A rush of excitement bursted through me, "bite me, Axel," I moaned. I kissed his jawline, pleasure clouded my mind as his fangs pierced the sensitive flesh on my neck. Hot bolts of pleasure ran up and down my spine. I felt like I was getting ready to explode. He used his vamp speed to assault my prostate . I dug my nails into his back and bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from screaming. He pulled his fangs out of me and kissed the puncture wounds. I gasped at the shiver that ran through me. "You like that?" He asked in a husky whisper.

"Yessss," I breathed out in his ear. I closed my eyes and arched up against him. My lips parted in a silent, "oh".

"I'm so close," he moaned in my ear nipping my ear lightly. I gasped, "I am too."

He pushed me harder up against the door. He grabbed my cock and stroked it to his rhythm. I thrusted my hips with his strokes. My body felt hot all over, sweat coated my skin. I tangled my fingers into his wild mane and tugged on it. He moaned deep in his throat, I shivered at the sound. He bit my neck where my neck and shoulder meet. I screamed in ecstasy, cum splattered on our stomachs. Axel moaned and pressed his fangs deeper into my shoulder. I moaned, he released his seed deep inside of me. He pulled his fangs out of me stared deep into my eyes, "we're bonded spiritually now."

I smiled, "I always considered us spiritually bonded before we made love."

He kissed my lips, I tasted my blood, "gosh I love you, Roxy. Lets hop in the shower so we can make love again"

I tightened my legs around his waist, "why don't you carry me like this."

"No problem."

 **THE END**


End file.
